nickyboycrows_doctor_who_fan_series_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Adric
Adric was a companion of the Fourth and Fifth Doctors. An inhabitant of E-Space, he only entered N-Space by means of his travelling with the Doctor. With his Elite status for mathematics, Adric brought an additional academic know-how to the TARDIS's crew. He was killed whilst trying to stop a freighter from crashing into a prehistoric Earth, which in turn caused the mass extinction of the dinosaurs. Adric's travels were primarily alongside Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka, although he did spend some time with Romana II and K9 Mark II. His friendship with Nyssa and Tegan was so strong that they were deeply affected by his death, leading to Tegan temporarily leaving the Doctor's company. Nyssa later named her son after Adric. Adric was an Alzarian born on the planet Alzarius in the parallel universe of E-Space in the 32nd century. His parents Morell and Talisa died in a forest fire when he was young, leaving him and his brother to fend for themselves. (AUDIO: The Invasion of E-Space, A Full Life) He was ranked as an elite and was awarded a blue star-shaped badge with gilt edging for mathematical excellence. His older brother Varsh belonged to a gang of teenage thieves. Adric wanted to join them but was refused. Varsh asked him the embarkation question: "Where will you be when the starliner leaves Alzarius?" Adric replied that he would be somewhere else entirely. This proved to be true; he was on board the TARDIS when it took off. To prove himself to the gang, he tried to steal some riverfruit, but failed. (TV: Full Circle) Adric stowed away on the TARDIS and was discovered by the Fourth Doctor and Romana II. He pretended to share the agenda of the Three Who Rule, a trio of vampires who ruled over a small community. He tried to save Romana from being sacrificed but failed; both were saved by the Doctor. (TV: State of Decay) After Romana left, Adric and the Doctor travelled together. They left E-Space and entered the Doctor's universe. (TV: Warriors' Gate) Soon after, they went to Traken and met Nyssa. They saved Traken from the Master and returned the Keepership to its rightful heir. (TV: The Keeper of Traken) He greatly missed Romana and K9 after their departure. (AUDIO: Psychodrome) The Doctor assembled another version of K9, who joined them on their journeys. (PROSE: Inter-Galactic Cat, Conundrum, Planet of Paradise, Plague World, Just a Small Problem) At some point before the Fourth Doctor's attempt to fix the TARDIS' chameleon circuit, (TV: Logopolis) he sent this K9 to Sarah Jane Smith, care of her Aunt Lavinia. (TV: A Girl's Best Friend) Adric and the Doctor met Narvin on Bellascon who was sent by Vansell to investigate the same time travel technology being constructed by the natives of the planet that the Doctor and Adric were also investigating. Adric was suddenly wiped from history and Narvin realised that his ancestors had been killed when the ship that they were on exploded. The Doctor sent Narvin back in time to prevent the explosion, where he discovered that one of the people involved with the technology had gone back to prevent all of the Doctor's companions from being born. Narvin killed him and Adric came back. They left after Narvin took the technology. (AUDIO: Erasure)